Journals of Rosam
Day 1 Rosam here. Traveler and Author, as you would know. Clearly you must be a fan of my other exploits! Now I shall categorize my experiences non Pellopen. I have arrived in my ship, a sleek Rit 2090. In the small town of Atharta. It’s surrounded by a beautiful forest, a major forest attraction. Here on the borders of are lands its a real jewel. However, travelers here tend to disappear. Hopefully in my trip I may find out why! Day 2 The Mayor is nice enough. His peers are as well. My friend Elfort has been here before. He told me to be suspicious of one Tirbalt Squinton, head of the towns council. He seems nice enough, however I do get a weird feeling around him, like he’s not saying what he means. Day 3 I partook in a large festival in the town center, a festival to celebrate the gifts the sun had gave. Extravagant colors and taste were mine that day! However, quite a few people went missing. And Squinton, the mayor, and some council members were gone for much of the party. Suspicious. It is possible the missing people are due to them getting drunk and falling asleep somewhere in a ditch. Day 5 My apologies. I was too drunk to write last night. I am allowed to have fun, am I not? Another party, another disappearance, and absence of those previously stated persons. I got to see some of the local flora and fauna, (detailed in that later section in this book) but overall my suspicion of this town rises. Day 6 Strange noises reported by churchgoers, seemingly coming from beneath...and breath lies the catacombs. Every night at 9. None of the missing persons have returned. Tonight I endeavor to unravel the mystery. Day 9 I went to the Catacombs. Chanting! Blood splatters in the catacombs...signs of a struggle. Journeying deeper I came across what I swear on my life was a cult! Sacrificing those missing! I couldn’t believe my eyes. I drew my las pistol and began shooting. The mayor was there, Squinton too! I barely made it out with my life! I’m hiding in the forest. Being hunted. I called for my ship for a early leave but it’s off on another mission, will come in a month. Will this be my last journal? Day 13 They cast some spell on me...losing track of time. Losing my mind! How can that happen? I need to save those people! But who knows who was behind those cult hoods? Day 15 I feel like a eyeballs a-watchin me! Day 17 My shi sould xome soon. See that meeting in m Niktmahres! Getting rel scar. Hope I can make i! Here his writing ends On the twenty eight day he was found. His mind shattered. He is currently being helped back to normal. The cult is dealt with. But let this serve as a warning: cults can be anywhere. Watch out, stay safe, and if you see something, say something. This specific one used black magic to please Khorne. It is up to the good people of are land not to allow this to happen! - Squire Category:Books Category:Republic